


lonesome prince's swaying thoughts

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: HAPIBA SYUUUUUU ❤, Headcanon, M/M, Sesembahan buat Kapten Kapal AsYun, anuan buat ultah pandaa, romcom, semi nsfw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Oh my god, di tengah kesempatan emas ini, bagaimana Black Bulls dan Golden Dawn bisa kerja sama dengan baik kalau Asta Yuno masih perang dingin?[Birthday gift for Panda Dayo | 28-08-20]
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	lonesome prince's swaying thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki
> 
> SYUUUUUU HAPIBAAAAAA ❤❤ SELAMAT MENJADI TUAAA!!!! SEMOGA SUKA DGN GIFT KECIL-KECILAN INI, YAAA. MAAFIN GW KLO INI ABSURD BGT 😭😭

"Yu-Yuno?"

Takut-takut, Klaus mengetuk pintu kamar Yuno. Di pelipis Klaus sudah bercucuran keringat dingin. Sepuluh menit lagi rapat para ksatria di aula markas Golden Dawn, dan junior sekaligus wakil kaptennya justru ngambek tanpa alasan yang jelas. Perkiraan waktu awal mula Yuno ngambek adalah sekitar pukul 06:15 - 06:23 PM. Mungkin itu karena sewaktu makan malam, dia bertemu Asta. Yuno tidak tahu jika Asta dan Noelle akan mendampingi Kapten Yami dalam rapat para kapten squad hari ini.

Beberapa hari lalu, Yuno pernah bercerita tentang kegalauannya pada Klaus dan langsung ditranslasi tahap satu oleh Lettoile Bacquerel yang memiliki IQ hampir 200. Saat itu Lettoile menerbitkan dua puluh tiga lembar kertas berisikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diucapkan Wakil Kapten Yuno. Setelahnya, kedua puluh tiga lembar kertas itu diserahkan pada ahli bahasa Clover Kingdom dan seorang Profesor yang menguasai seluruh bahasa di dunia termasuk bahasa kuno dan bahasa alien. Akhirnya, setelah riset kurang lebih tiga hari, kedua ahli bahasa tersebut menyerahkan hasilnya pada Lettoile dan Kapten William. Malam harinya, Kapten William memanggil anggota-anggota senior termasuk Klaus untuk menghadiri konferensi meja bundar yang membahas tentang kegalauan Yuno.

"Hasil dari penerjemahan ucapan Yuno di baris pertama kalimat kedua, berdasarkan riset yang dilakukan Profesor Samantha pada hari Senin 23 Agustus dan telah divalidasi oleh Profesor Nathaniela bersama Profesor Sally Salamander, menunjukkan bahwa ..." jeda singkat dibuat agar dramatis, "salah satu penyebab Yuno galau adalah karena teman masa kecilnya: Asta."

Klaus menghela napas. Harusnya dia mengingat itu dan lebih peka ketika Kapten Yami datang bersama kedua anak buahnya. Harusnya dia bisa mencegah Yuno turun ke ruang makan dan bertemu pandang dengan Asta. Harusnya dia bisa menjaga kestabilan mood dari laki-laki yang akan mengemban masa depan dari squad terbaik Clover Kingdom ini. Harusnya, _harusnya_ , harusnya, _harusnya_ ... ARGHHHHH! Jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana menyelesaikannya? Bisa-bisa kepalanya dipenggal Madam Mereoleona karena gagal merawat dan mengasuh anak serapuh Yuno. Tunggu! Kenapa malah jadi Klaus yang salah? Tentu saja karena Yuno itu Maha Benar.

Ugh, memang susah berurusan dengan Yuno yang disayang semua orang.

Klaus kembali mengetuk pintunya dengan putus asa. Detik-detiknya yang berharga seolah berlalu dengan cepat. Apa yang harus Klaus lakukan? Berdoa hingga hari penghakiman tiba?

"Yuno? Yuno ayolah, kumohon. Lima menitttttt saja datang ke rapat."

" _Hmph_."

"Na-nanti akan kurekomendasikan pada Kapten William agar Yuno bisa dibebastugaskan selama satu minggu."

" _Hmph_."

"Yunoooo, _hiks_. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Nanti aku bisa mati dihakimi orang-orang kalau kamu terus-terusan ngambek seperti ini, _hiks_."

" _Hmph_. Mati saja."

"Yunooooooo!"

Awalnya, Klaus merasa bahwa perjuangannya bertarung bersama ksatria-ksatria lain selama ini tidak sia-sia. Dengan rencana tag team yang diusulkan Kaisar Julius Novachrono, ada kesempatan untuk menaklukan markas Eyes of Midnight Sun. Klaus yang mendengar tentang ini tentu saja tersenyum gembira, tapi ... _oh my god_ , di tengah kesempatan emas ini, bagaimana Black Bulls dan Golden Dawn bisa kerja sama dengan baik kalau Asta Yuno masih perang dingin?

Lettoile yang melihat Klaus meraung-raung di depan pintu kamar Yuno, merasa iba. Wanita itu mendekati Klaus dan memberi tepukan semangat pada si laki-laki berkacamata. Lewat netra kuning di balik frame hitam tipis itu, Klaus bisa melihat keyakinan kuat yang terpancar dari diri Lettoile, katanya; _Serahkan padaku, Klaus-san._

"Wakil Kapten, ada As--"

 _BRAKKK_! "Mana?"

Rahang Klaus hampir jatuh bebas melihat kelakuan junior kesayangannya. Belum juga selesai disebut nama, Radar Kebucinan pada Asta-nya sudah berdering. Yuno mudah sekali dikelabuhi. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dipermainkan Third Eye karena orientasi Astasexual-nya? _Kasihan sekali Yuno juniorku yang rapuh_ , Klaus membatin.

"Letto-san, kau membohongiku!" Mata Yuno yang menyipit membuat aura di sekitar kamar para anggota elit berubah mencekam.

"A-aku bisa jelas--"

 _BRAKKK_! "Wakil Kapten? WAKIL KAPTEN? WAKIL KAPTEN YUNO? WAKIL KAPTEN YUNO!"

Tubuh Lettoile ikut merosot di samping Klaus. Baru kali ini dia merasa setidakberguna ini. Padahal, Lettoile sudah bersumpah akan mengabdikan diri pada Golden Dawn. Tapi, di saat-saat seperti ini, di saat-saat Golden Dawn-nya diambang kehancuran seperti ini, sihir dan kecerdasan Lettoile terasa sia-sia. Ilmu yang dipelajarinya selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya terasa tidak berguna ketika menghadapi _mood swing_ wakil kapten tercinta.

"Lettoile-san, Klaus-san, Anda berdua dipanggil oleh Kapten William ke ruang rapat." ucap seorang anggota random yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seorang lagi di belakangnya, hanya diam dan berdiri saja. Kepalanya menunduk hingga tudungnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Tapi, baik Lettoile maupun Klaus sedang tidak punya semangat untuk mengepoi siapa pun.

"Lettoile-san? Klaus-san?" dia bertanya kembali, merepetisi.

"Tapi ... Yuno ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Klaus-san. Kata Kapten William, Wakil Kapten Yuno butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Maka ada baiknya jika kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Langris-san sudah mewakilkannya dalam rapat para Kapten Squad. Anda berdua tidak perlu khawatir."

Keduanya, Lettoile dan Klaus saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Yuno. Dalam hati, mereka berdoa agar _mood_ Yuno kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

Ketika melihat punggung Klaus dan Lettoile menghilang dari jarak pandang, salah seorang anggota squad random itu menyeringai. "Gray, kau bisa berubah menjadi dirimu kembali dan berkumpul bersama yang lain."

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi, Asta-san ..."

"Sudah. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dan Yuno seorang diri." Lalu tatapan Asta berubah serius. "Mulai saat ini, situasi akan mulai membahayakan."

"Asta-san ..."

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengubah dirimu menjadi ransel agar bisa menemani kami, Gray. Sudah kuduga aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Yuno."

"Ha-hati-hati, Asta-san. Kalau begitu, a-a-a-aku akan kembali ke tempat Noelle-san hiiiii~" Gray pun pergi meninggalkan Asta seorang diri.

* * *

"Yuno, ini aku." Asta berucap pelan.

" _Hmph_." Manusia di dalam gulungan selimut itu pura-pura tidak dengar. Pasti Klaus dan Lettoile sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi, pikirnya. Tidak. Yuno tidak akan tertipu lagi. " _Hmph_."

Asta _sweatdropped_ mendengar 'hmph' dua kali berturut-turut. Kalau begini ceritanya, dia benar-benar dalam masalah.

"Yu-Yuno, aku masuk, ya." Karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Asta mengeluarkan kunci serbaguna yang dibuatkan Vanessa dengan sihir miliknya. Vanessa memberi kunci itu karena intuisi kewanitaannya mengatakan bahwa Yuno sedang dalam fase 'senggol bacok'. Dan Vanessa pikir, Yuno akan luluh jika Asta tiba-tiba datang ke kamar dan memberi kejutan dengan memeluknya dari belakang sembari membisikkan kata-kata romantis. Maka dari itu, Vanessa bersama Finral dan Magna menyusun rencana ini untuk membantu Asta. Gray yang polos pun ikut dilibatkan meski tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan akhirnya, setelah perencanaan panjang bersama teman-temannya itu, Asta berhasil masuk.

"Yuno?" bisiknya rendah.

Tubuh Yuno meremang mendengar suara yang dia su--BENCI! Ma-maksud Yuno, suara yang dia benci. Tadi itu hanya salah ketik. _Hmph_. Jangan salah paham. Yuno benci suara Asta yang keren dan macho seperti Gakuto Kajiwara.

Asta memulai langkah pertama _Percobaan Meluluhkan Hati Bangsawan Tipe A_ dengan memeluk Yuno yang sedang berbaring, dari belakang. Kata Vanessa, Asta punya empat kemungkinan dalam percobaan rencana ini. Pertama, Yuno akan merasa nyaman dan diam saja dengan wajah memerah. Kedua, Yuno tidak akan merespons apa-apa yang menandakan bahwa status keberhasilan Asta tengah digantung. Ketiga, Yuno akan berteriak dan menuduh Asta melakukan pelecehan. Dan keempat, Yuno akan membunuh Asta dengan sihirnya. Tapi, mana saja hasilnya, akan Asta terima layaknya seorang ksatria.

"Yuno?" Suara Asta yang agak serak dan berat itu membuat Yuno merasa panas. Dekat! Suara itu dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Meski Yuno memaksakan diri memejamkan mata, entah kenapa dia tahu Asta sedang senyum. Dan tangannya yang kekar itu, erat sekali saat memeluk pinggangnya. Dasar iblis!

"Yuno, maafkan aku, ya?!" Yuno bisa merasakan tiap embusan napas Asta di leher dan tengkuknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu saat misi di Raquey waktu itu. Aku ... aku hanya tidak suka Yuno pamer tubuh di depan banyak orang."

( _Oh, jadi itu alasannya_?)

Dengan bibir cemberut, Yuno menjawab pelan, "Tapi 'kan itu demi keberhasilan misi. Asta juga tahu."

"Iya, iya, makanya aku minta maaf."

" _Hmph_."

Kata Vanessa, _ini kata Vanessa lho ya,_ (sang pakar percintaan di squad Black Bulls) katanya, kalau _uke_ ngambek sudah tidak bisa dibujuk dengan kata-kata, waktunya beralih ke rencana _Percobaan Meluluhkan Hati Bangsawan tipe B._ Yap, PAKAI TINDAKAN. Oke siap.

Meskipun tindakan ini _fatality rate_ alias frekuensi kematiannya lebih tinggi, tapi Asta justru semakin tergoda. Adrenalinnya terpacu hanya dengan melihat Yuno buang muka. Hoo~ kalau dengan _usual mode_ tidak berguna, Asta tidak akan segan-segan pakai _beast_ _mode_ , kok.

"Ast--ANGH!" Bola mata dan mulut Yuno sama-sama berdilatasi, memberi respons dadakan atas tindakan tidak terpuji laki-laki yang berbaring di belakang Yuno. Apa-apaan itu? Dasar mulut lemah! Baru satu kecupan di leher saja sudah mendesah. _Baka, baka, baka!_

Satu kecup, dua kecup, tiga kecup; Yuno masih sok jaga _image_. Asta mengubah posisinya jadi mengungkung tubuh Yuno. Kedua tangan Asta berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yuno. Netra abunya begitu tajam dan sadis ketika memandang wajah Yuno yang berhias rona-rona merah jambu.

 _Ke-keren_!

"Yuno, kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, akan kubuat kau mematuhiku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada--HMPHH AS--HMM HMM." Yah, sudah tahu lah ya, Yuno sedang di- _treatment_ pakai apa.

Saat kedua pasang mata mereka memejam untuk meresapi rasa dari tiap-tiap ciuman, tangan Asta merambat masuk ke dalam celana Yuno. Hoo~ ada yang sudah antusias ternyata. Alis Yuno menukik, entah kesal entah berusaha menahan erangan, tindakan laki-laki itu memang sulit diartikan. Dan dari balik pandangnya, Yuno bisa merasakan iblis berambut abu-abu itu menyeringai. Sialan!

Tangan Yuno mulai memukul-mukul bahu Asta saat Asta mulai menaik-turunkan genggamannya. Enak sih, tapi Yuno 'kan tidak mau dibilang murahan. Maka dia agak melawan.

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat Asta melihat wajah Yuno sudah kacau. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur menetes-netes, matanya sayu, kedua pipinya memerah, dan peluhnya hampir membasahi seluruh wajah.

"Enak?" Asta bertanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Aku masih baik, lho. Tidak langsung membuat Yuno menjerit kesakitan. Sudah sebaik ini, masa aku tidak dimaafkan?"

Hanya deru napas terengah-engah yang menjadi jawaban Yuno. Dari cara bertanyanya yang seperti psikopat, sekarang Asta benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis. Iblis ganteng! Ihhh~ junior bahkan makin bersemangat melihat Asta dan _smirk_ -nya.

"Sebut namaku, Yuno!" suara yang Asta tegas dan mendominasi, membuat Yuno takluk dengan satu kalimat perintah.

Yuno pun menurut dan merepetisi tiap ucapannya, "Asta ... Asta ... Hhh ... As--tah ... Mhh ... Astahhh ..." susah payah Yuno mempertahankan intonasi suaranya, namun tetap saja, satu kata bermakna itu tercampur dengan suara desah yang baginya memalukan. "Ahh .. Ahh ... Hah, Astahhh ... Asta ... Asta Asta Asta Asta ... ASTAHHHHH!"

Pada akhirnya, Asta yang terkenal dengan kebodohannya itu mampu menaklukkan Yuno dengan segala egonya. Dengan segala harga dirinya. Dengan segala amarah dan sifat mahabenarnya. Asta dan seringai iblisnya, sanggup membuat Yuno membuktikan penerimaan hubungan mereka dengan cairan putih kental yang kini melumuri telapaknya.

"Apa aku dimaafkan, Yuno?"

Untuk beberapa detik, kesunyian melanda, mengisi jeda yang dibuat Yuno dengan deru angin yang menyelinap lewat celah jendela. "Bodoh."

"Hm?"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa marah sama Asta."

 _Mohon maaf_?

Asta gagal paham. Ini Asta yang terlalu ogeb atau alur ceritanya yang terlalu ngawur? Jelas-jelas tadi Yuno marah. Sampai-sampai tidak mau menghadiri rapat segala. Tapi kenap--Oh iya, Kanjeng Yuno itu maha benar. Tidak ada gunanya mendebat sang Maharatu di saat seperti ini.

"Hoi!"

"..."

"Hoi, Asta!"

"Hm? Ah, eh, maaf, aku cuma kepikiran sesuatu, hehe."

" _Arienee_."

"Jadi ... aku benar dimaafkan, Yuno?"

"Cih, dasar Chibista!" Yuno membalik posisi hingga berada di atas Asta. Dia menduduki sesuatu yang menyembul di balik celana laki-laki di bawahnya. Asta mendongakkan kepala saat mendapati serangan kejutan di daerah sensitif. "Buktikan kalau kau memang layak dimaafkan olehku, Asta."

Wakil kapten Golden Dawn yang mangkir dari tugasnya itu mulai menggerakkan pinggul, maju dan mundur. Berulang-ulang, berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang lebih berkuasa dari Yuno di sini. Di kamar ini. Termasuk iblis ganteng seperti Asta.

"Khh--YU--YUNOHHH!"

"Hah, hah, hah, b-buktikan ahn, buktikan kalau kau bukan ksatria lemah, hah, Chibista!"

Yuno baru berhenti saat merasakan celananya tiba-tiba basah lagi. Oh, itu dari Asta. Dan dengan bangga, laki-laki berambut hitam menyeringai, "heee~ cepat sekali! Senikmat itukah ... As ... Ta-hh?"

Kemudian, jemari lentik Yuno membuka celana miliknya dan Asta dalam satu gerakan elegan. Sungguh khas seorang bangsawan. Sialan.

* * *

**_addendum_ **

.

.

[ **#1** ] Asta dan Yuno tertidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana. Ketika Yuno membuka mata pertama kali, yang dilihatnya adalah sprei yang kusut dan basah. Pipinya bersemu saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ya, kejadian menakjubkan yang sulit sekali dijelaskan karena penulis cerita tidak mahir bertutur kata, terutama untuk hal tersebut.

Melihat Asta yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya; memejamkan mata sambil memeluknya, membuat emosi Yuno menguap. Tubuh Asta lebih berisi daripada orang lain seusianya (termasuk Yuno), tapi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Asta terlihat seperti bayi. Ah, Yuno bahkan lupa kenapa bisa semarah itu pada Asta. Labil memang. Tapi sifat labil untuk seorang bangsawan elegan seperti Yuno, pasti akan termaafkan.

Yuno memajukan kepala untuk memberikan ciuman minta maaf pada Asta, "kau pantas mendapatkannya, Chibista!"

[ **#2** ] ...

[ **#3** ] ...


End file.
